


Internet Love

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, advice blog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds an advice blog, and notices how sincere and thoughtful the author's answers are. He decides to send him an ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an au by queergladers on tumblr

_Gotta study for that test, gotta study for that test_ , is the only thing running through Thomas' mind as he scrolls through the webpage. He knows he should, he's already failing Biology, but he physically _can't_ make himself study. The worry is pushed to the back of his mind as he continues reading people's useless statuses and articles and posts. He then notices someone's post about an advice blog or something. Saying it's one of the best they've ever seen. Thomas looks at his window, noticing how dark it is already and he hasn't even opened his books. He thinks  _What the heck,_ and clicks the link to the blog. 

He skims through, not really thinking much about it, but the more he reads, the more he starts to realize that the guy behind the blog- Minho, the description said- is actually a really nice guy. He obviously takes time to answer each and every question as best as he can. Thomas feels drawn to this stranger's kindness, without even knowing him. Thomas keeps scrolling through; this guy really does answer every question thrown at him, even really strange ones. He decides to test it, to see if he really does answer everything. He opens up the ask box and clicks Anonymous and types:

  _i absolutely suck at biology, and i have a big test tomorrow and i haven't studied. any tips?_ _  
_

Thomas hesitates before he hits send. What if he-Minho- judges him for not studying? What if he says "Well it's your fault if you suck, you should've studied harder!" as if it was that easy? Thomas screws his eyes shut and clicks send before he changes his mind. He lets out the breath he was holding as he stared at the 'Your message has been received" sign on the screen. _Now we wait._

Not even an hour later, Thomas is back on the blog, scrolling to see if his question is answered. 

And then he sees it. 

 _Don't worry,_ the answers says.  _I'm sure you're not that bad! Try highlighting important things, and make summaries on each topic you find hard. Also finding words to help you remember things can also be useful. Hope that helped, good luck on your test!_

Thomas smiles slightly, and immediately starts following the advice, reading through his textbooks and highlighting useful things, and realizes this isn't as hard as he thought. 

* * *

 

It becomes a regular thing. 

Thomas sends in questions that go from 'how do I make soup' and 'what's your opinion on wearing striped pants with a spotted shirt'. Each message he sends is always anonymous, but he's starts to end his messages with a "-T", which then gains it's own tag on Minho's blog, as '#T asks'. 

Soon Thomas feels more comfortable with talking to Minho, and starts to send more serious asks.

_some douchebags at school found out that im bisexual and they keep calling me 'faker' and a 'closeted gay guy' like what does that even mean?? who comes up with these things. sometimes i try not to let those things get to me but it doesn't work most of the time._

_my cousin died a few years back and i still dont think im over it. every time i think about it i get really angry, i start throwing things and breaking things, and i end up on the floor crying so much and sometimes i feel i cant take it anymore, that maybe it would be easier to end it._

_its getting harder to hide my panic attacks from my mom. i dont know why i hide it, i just do. i've started running again, hoping it will calm me down._

Minho's replies, however, don't stay completely professional. He always answers with his own experiences, which makes Thomas feel a little less alone.

_When I came out as pan to my family, they went completely mental. My mom's starting to understand a little now, but I'm pretty sure my dad still isn't talking to me._

_I used to cut myself to deal with all this, but now I've turned to drawing on my body instead. One day I want to cover up the scars with real tattoos._

_Come off anon, we can talk about this more in private._

Thomas stares at that answer. Minho's asked him that a few times, and Thomas almost does it, but never has the guts. He thinks it's safer like this; Minho doesn't know his name, face, or identity. He has talked about what may have been the darkest times in his life but Minho doesn't even know his age. 

Thomas thinks that's weird, even weirder since everybody on the blog can read their conversations. But it doesn't truly hit Thomas until he notices one message on Minho's blog:

_do you know who 'T' is? Would you want know if you had the chance?_

Minho's answer stops Thomas in his tracks.

_Immediately._

* * *

 

Thomas stays away from the blog, or at least he tries to. Not two days later he's back, scrolling and scrolling and reading the messages about him. 'Is T okay? I haven't seen him in a while', 'do you know how to contact him?' and 'do you consider him your friend?' and Minho's replies are  _I hope so_ and _I wish I did_ and  _yes_. Thomas feels both warm and cold, confused at how he could be feeling both. 

He shoots a quick message to him, saying  _I'm okay!_ and just like that, they're back to talking, message after message. And it's not even advice anymore, they're just talking. Like texting, but except everyone can read their messages.

Then he messes up.

He sends a message, only realizing he forgot to switch to anonymous. He refreshes Minho's blog over and over, hoping and dreading his answer. An hour passes, and Minho still hasn't replied. Was that it? Was that their last message? Thomas hopes not. Has Minho just..given up now that he knows who Thomas is? Is he scrolling through  _his_ blog? Thomas's mind is filled with these thoughts until he forces himself to slow his breathing and calms down a little.

After refreshing the page for what seemed like the millionth time, he sees it. 

_Are you really the person I've been talking with for the past 3 months or are you messing with me?_

' _It's not a bad message,'_ Thomas thinks, and replies truthfully.

_it's me._

Minho's reply comes shortly after.

_You have no idea how happy I am to finally know who you are._

* * *

 

Not much later, Thomas gets a follow from-

Minho's personal blog. 

And Thomas has to admit after three days talking like this is much better without having to worry about other people seeing what he says. And it's so easy, Thomas loves talking to Minho so much. Probably more than he should, but he doesn't care. Thomas has never felt this comfortable with anyone else. 

Two weeks later, they exchange phone numbers. They text so much, sometimes all through the night and Thomas, more often than not, falls asleep with his hand clutching his phone and more often than not, the realization that he's falling for this guy so hard hits him. He wakes up one day to a message that probably stopped his heart.

_I never in my life thought I would have a crush on a guy who asked me if it was okay to drink expired milk once._

And after that Thomas couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. 

It takes 5 days until they meet up. 

And takes 10 more days until the first kiss.

* * *

 

One week later, Minho makes a post on his advice blog.

"Hi,

To all of you wondering who T was and how he's doing. 

He's my boyfriend now, and we're good."


End file.
